


The Farmhouse

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: After a rigorous mission, the Avengers head Clint's safe house to recoup. Or as Tony likes to call it 'The Farmhouse'.Space is limited and who should have to share a bed but Tony and Steve.Clint knew exactly what he was doing when he sent them to their shared bedroom, so hopefully they'll be able to figure it out for themselves. Otherwise, Clint is personally going to strip them of their titles of Genius and Tactical Master.





	The Farmhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

"What the hell is this?"

Clint sighed, shutting off the Quinjet's engine, "It's a safe house, Tony."

The genius raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

"It looks like a farmhouse."

"Well, it's a house on a farm so I guess it is a farmhouse. That must be why they call you a genius."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint and Steve gave him a berating look.

Kill joy.

Clint began packing up, "Come on, guys, let's get in there. Looks like it's about to rain." Tony's eyed drifted towards the sky and sure enough dark, grey storm clouds were slowly making their way over the farm. Lightning flashes filled the clouds and thunder rumbled from above. The team descended the stairs of the jet and made it inside the house just as the wind began to pick up rapidly. 

Tony looked around the safe house. It looked like a typical farm house from the outside, but inside it was a wreck. It was more like an abandoned cabin. There was no furniture except a small loveseat that sat against the back wall and a high-backed chair that looked ready to fall apart the minute someone sat down in it. There were two doors that led off to what could only be bedrooms and by god, was Tony going to get one of those. He would fight anyone right now for a bed. He was exhausted, they all were. 

The team stood around until Clint made his way to a small closet containing sheets, blankets, and comforters. He pulled them out and dispersed them amongst the team. Bruce, ever so polite, asked softly, "Is there any food, Clint?" The archer sighed sadly and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I'm never here long enough to keep food. I actually haven't been here in ages."

Tony snorted, "No shit."

"Language." Tony rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised they didn't roll back into his head, lost forever. Cap and his goddamn virtue. 

'"I do have candles. We can light some so at least it won't be completely dark in here."

Natasha spoke up for the first time since landing, "There are some left over pop tarts in the Quinjet." 

Tony groaned and flopped on the love seat dramatically, "Oh yeah, pop tarts, how wholesome. There better be some strawberry left and none of that grape crap. Grape pop tarts? Disgusting."

Thor chimed in, "I find the grape most enjoyable."

Tony scoffed, "Yeah, you would. Have you had the root beer one though? I don't think even you would like it."

"Alright," Cap cut in, arms crossed and face pinched, "lets get the food and eat so we can go to bed. We need to get an early start tomorrow."

Nat turned to the engineer and smirked at him, "You heard the man, Tony, go get us some food."

He squawked indignantly, "You're the one that suggested it, so why don't you go get it?"

Steve shot him a hard look, "Just get the food, Stark."

Tony huffed and hauled himself up off the small sofa. Leave it to Capsicle to turn relaxation time into the equivalent of time out. The genius took his sweet time getting out the door, the pop tarts weren't going any where. How did he even get stuck being the one to have to go get them? He rolled his eyes. Whatever.

The storm clouds were directly over them now, thunder shaking the ground and lightning flashes filled the dark sky. Crap. He was going to have to hurry. Tony jogged over to the Quinjet, and took the steps two at a time. That proved inefficient when he tripped and fell on his face._ Ow_.

He pushed himself up and scrunched up his face, wiggling it around. Huh. Guess nothing was broken then, thank god. He looked around the jet for the pop tarts when it suddenly occurred to him he had no idea where they were. Great.

"Hmm. If I were a pop tart where would I hide?"

The genius scavenged the jet searching for the pastries when a shock of thunder rumbled so hard, Tony felt the Quinjet move. Fuck. He really needs to finds the stupid food, but where? He searched in the back and founded a half even salami sandwich in the trash. Clint. A perfectly good sandwich gone to waste. He checked the cabinets and still nothing. Are there even pop tarts on this rig? He looked around some more in hopes of finding something.

Aha! He spotted silver wrappings peeking out from under Thor's seat. Of course _that's_ where they were. 

Tony raced forward and grabbed all the packets of pop tarts and stuffed them in his shirt. 

"Alrighty, dinner is served. Bon app-"

He was cut off as he stumbled from the violent shaking of the Quinjet. Thunder shouted from above, so loud and intense, it sounded like it was straight out of a horror movie. Tony peered out the window to see that heavens had opened up and rain was pouring down in powerful sheets.

_Oh hell no._

The genius sighed dramatically as he considered his predicament. He should have brought Cap's shield to use and an umbrella. He snorted, imagining the look on Cap's face. Oh well...guess he'll have to make a run for it. 

He neared the stairs leading down to the ground and the sound of the rain grew louder. Tony covered his head with his arms before he darted out into the storm, rain pounding down on him as he sprinted across the lawn. There was a puddle he didn't see, and his foot must have gotten caught because next thing he knew, he was on the ground lying straight on his back and covered in mud.

"Pfft-pfft!" Tony spat the mud out of him mouth and sat up, hurrying to get off the ground and into safety. That was some powerful rain and damn did it hurt. He ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw the team looking at him, all giving him strange looks. Natasha and Clint seemed on the brink of laugher, Bruce smiled gently, Thor actually broke out laughing, and Steve just gave him an exasperated look and sighed. 

"What happened, Tony," Clint said struggling not to laugh, "Did you look for the pop tarts in the mud?"

Tony put his hands on his hips and gave them all a very unimpressed look. They had no idea what he had just been through.

"Hahaha. That's very funny, Barton. No, I couldn't find the goddamn pop tarts, and then I did, but as soon as I went to leave it started raining cats and dogs, and as I was running back here I slipped on a puddle and fell in the mud." 

They all started at him before each one of them burst out laughing, even Cap let out a few snickers. Tony didn't see what was so funny. It was very _not_ funny if you ask him. 

"Alright, that's it! I'm not sharing the pop tarts. You can all starve." 

"We're sorry, Tony," Bruce said placidly, "we didn't mean to laugh. It's just that you're covered in mud and have packets of pop tarts bulging out of your shirt."

Tony spun around looking for a mirror. He found a small one hanging on the wall behind him and headed towards it. He yanked it off the wall and examined his face. Well dang. His lips curled upwards, he looked like a mess. He moved it down to his shirt-and yeah. Okay, so that was pretty funny.

"Whatever," he said trying not to smile while he pulled the pop tarts out from under his shirt, "I don't need fashion advice from you people. I need to go clean up." 

He walked towards the tiny bathroom and heard Clint from behind, "Don't worry, Tones, we'll leave you the root beer ones." Tony just gave him the finger and heard more laughter.

He slammed the door closed and locked it. He turned around and frowned. What the hell? This wasn't a bathroom, it was the size of a fucking broom closet. The sink, the toilet, and the shower were all squished together with no room in-between. The whole bathroom was probably only four feet wide and four feet long. All Tony knew for sure is that this bathroom is fucking tiny. 

He looked into the clouded mirror and peered at his mud covered face. He looked down and saw that all of him was covered in mud. Great. He doesn't have any spare clothes to wear either. Perfect.

He sighed and washed the mud and grime off his face and hands and arms before existing the broom closet, oops, he meant bathroom. 

The team was eating the pop tarts and had taken various seats. Clint and Bruce shared the loveseat, Cap and Thor had taken the floor and were using the wall as support, and Natasha had braved the chair which was surprisingly holding together. He walked over to the small counter in what he guessed was supposed to be a kitchen and looked at his options for pop tarts. Hmm, they all looked the same. Guess he'd just have to pick one and open it up to see what he got. 

He did eenie meenie miney mo to choose one. He hesitantly picked one up and opened it, squinting at the contents. Yes! Strawberry! He silently thanked the universe. Someone out their did love him.

He moseyed over to the rest of the team and took a seat on the wooden floor next to Cap who seemed to have gotten stuck with a chocolate fudge pop tart. Tony winced, those ones were just to sweet for him, but if Cap didn't like it he didn't let it be known. 

Steve glanced over at him and eyed his dirty clothes, "Do you have a spare change of clothes?"

"No," Tony mumbled around his pop tart of strawberry goodness, "forgot."

Cap's eyes narrowed, "I reminded you."

Tony rolled his eyes, "And I ignored you."

Steve huffed and went back to his dinner. Tony didn't need a change of clothes, he could rough it, but apparently Cap had other ideas.

"I'll give you some of mine."

Tony was confused, "What?"

"Clothes," Steve said turning to face him again, "you can wear some of my clothes."

Tony shook his head, "I don't need you clothes, and besides, then what would you wear?"

Steve smiled slyly, "I actually have multiple sets of clothes because I chose to remember and listen, unlike some of us."

The genius pursed his lips, he did not need to wear the Capsicle's clothes, he would be just fine.

"No-"

"Stark, either wear his clothes, or wear some of mine." Natasha eyed him evilly from her spot on the chair and Tony relented. There's no way he would be caught dead in her clothes, and he knew she would make him wear them too. _No_ thank you. 

"Fine," he pouted, "where are your clothes? I'm itchy."

Steve got up from his position on the floor and wondered over to his bag by the door. Thunder rumbled again and the farmhouse shook slightly with it. Tony looked around and realized it was getting dark. "Damn, Barton, are their any lights in this place?"

"Nope," Clint popped another piece of cheery pop tart into his mouth. "That's why were using candles, genius. We'll be fine."

"There is a torrential downpour outside and there could be a tornado and we've got nothing but pop tarts, candles, linen and beds. Oh yeah, this is the life."

Clint rolled his eyed at him,"There's not gonna be a tornado."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," Clint smirked,"because I'm a genius."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, you wish."

Steve came ambling back and handed Tony a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a maroon T-shirt. "They might be a little big on you," Steve murmured softly sitting down next to him, "but it's better than what you have now."

"Right," Tony mumbled blandly, "thanks."

"You're welcome."

Tony pushed him self up and headed back into the bathroom to change. He tore off his soiled shirts and pants before rinsing the mud of the rest of his body. He looked in the mirror, not exactly clean, but he wasn't itchy anymore. He sighed picking up the pair of sweat pants. Stupid Cap. Why couldn't Bruce have had some spare clothes lying around. He sighed again while he pulled on the pants, and wow. They were shockingly soft and comfy. Tony pulled on the T-shirt and peered at himself in the mirror. Huh. The clothes were way to big on him and made him look smaller. Well, at least he'll be comfortable. 

He shuffled out of the bathroom and caught Steve's eye. Steve's gaze quickly darted from his face to the rest of Tony's body and started at him. Tony couldn't read the look on his face and swallowed nervously, "What?"

Steve broke out of his trance, "Nothing. They okay?" He asked gesturing to the clothes.

"They're fine."

"Oh my god," Tony heard Clint stage whisper to Bruce and Natasha, "they're so stupid."

Tony turned to glare at him and the archer smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Tony huffed. Stupid Clint. 

"You look cute, Tony. I think you should wear Steve's clothes more often."

Tony turned his glare on the red head who sat delicately eating her brown sugar cinnamon pop tart and Steve did the same. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Alright," Steve said gruffly getting up from the floor, "we should rest. Everyone head to bed."

"Oh man," Clint moaned dramatically grabbing his stomach, "I'm stuffed. I think I'll just sleep out here. You want the couch, Thor?"

The Demi-god stopped chewing his pop tart mid bite. He was surrounded by empty pop tart wrappers. Typical. Thor looked up at the the shorter blond man and nodded happily, "Yes, that would be most comfortable."

Tony snorted. Oh yeah, his arms and legs dangling off either ends, how comfortable.

"Great. I'll take the floor, I've got plenty of blankets and stuff. Bruce, you and Nat can share one bedroom,"

Bruce startled slightly, "Uh-Clint"

"And Steve and Tony can share the other."

Tony was confused. "Why I can't I share with Bruce?"

"Because," Clint said matter of factly, "Bruce is sharing with Nat and you're sharing with Steve. Okay! Glad we agreed. Good night everyone." 

Thor, Nat, and Clint went to work to get ready for bed, while Tony, Steve and Bruce stood puzzled and unmoving.

"Uh, Clint," Bruce started again whispering to Clint, "I usually share with Tony and you share with Nat."

"I know," Clint whispered back, "but Steve and Tony need to work out that whole thing they've got going on."

"Oh! Right, good idea." He smiled and turned to Tony and Cap, "Well, good night guys. Sleep well."

Tony crossed his arms and gave Clint an incredulous look. "What the hell was that about?"

Clint played his innocent part well, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tones. Now come on, you guys have to get to bed. Gotta get an early start tomorrow right, Cap?"

Steve looked just as confused as Tony was, "Right," he said slowly, "okay. Come on, Tony, let's get to bed."

The genius continued to glare at the archer. Clint just smiled at him making Tony more and more suspicious. 

"Come on, Tony." Steve said again from the bed room door way. "Tony-"

"I'm coming." He gave Clint one last dubious look before walking past and quietly saying, "I don't know what you're up to, but when I find out iI'm totally gonna kick your ass."

Clint let out a laugh and slapped him on the back, "I have no doubt, genius. Now get, your man awaits."

"He is not my-"

"Tony." That was Steve again.

"I'm coming," Tony replied impatiently, "just a second." He heard Clint laughing from behind him. Dumbass. Tony's gonna figure out what's going on here and when he does their all going to get it.

He sauntered into his shared bedroom with Steve , it was a tiny fucking bedroom by the way, and stopped dead when he saw the bed. You have got to be kidding- He flew back out the door."Clint! What is-" He stopped and looked at the 'sleeping' archer. Tony pursed his lips, "I know you're not asleep, Hawkass."

He got a loud, fake snore in response. Why he oughta-

"Tony," Steve called from the bedroom, "come on. It's fine, we'll make it work."

"How?" the engineer questions entering the bedroom again and slammed the door shut. Stupid fucking Clint. "It's a twin size bed. It's not big enough to fit the both of us."

"You're welcome to sleep on the floor."

"Oh hell no. After the day we had I'd kill for a bed. You can sleep on the floor though. I mean, I'm sure you're used to it being a soldier and all."

Steve gave him and unimpressed look. "No. I'll take the bed thanks." But Tony wasn't going to give up.

"I'll fight you for it."

That pushed a laugh out of the soldier. He shook his head, "No, Tony. We can share for one night. It won't be that bad." The blond began stripping his armor off and Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Steve looked amused, "I'm changing to get ready for bed." He pulled his shirt off and whoa. Tony's mouth dropped open at the sight of Steve's back muscles. Jesus, his back muscles and muscles. Tony almost choked on his spit when Steve pushed his pants down and stepped out of them. For those who think that Captain America wears tighty whiteys, you're wrong. Try form fitting black briefs that frame his strong thighs flawlessly. Tony ogled Cap's magnificently shaped ass as the soldier pulled on his own pair of sweatpants. He turned and made eye contact with Tony.

"What?"

Tony finally closed his mouth and swallowed. Wow he was parched. "Uh-nothing. Nothing. I'm exhausted." He was watching Steve's chest now. Steve's bare, perfectly chiseled chest. "Are you going to put a shirt on?"

Steve glanced up at him, fiddling with the draw stings of the sweat pants. "No. Is that a problem?"

"No!" Tony said much to quickly and tried to save himself, "I mean, you do you." Lame. Just stop talking Tony.

Cap smiled tightly and nodded before climbing in the bed and pushed himself up against the wall to make room for Tony. He's always so fucking considerate. It made Tony's heart race. He patted the spot next to him and smiled welcoming at Tony. Oh fuck.

The genius took a deep breath and slowly clambered into the itsy bitsy bed. Steve was laying on his side, facing Tony, and Tony had no choice but to lay on his side as well, but facing away from the big blond. It was either that or fall off the bed. He could feel body heat radiating off of Steve.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about it?"

"Are you serious?" Tony turned to face Steve, his face barley illuminated by the burning candles in the room. "We're both to big to fit on this little baby bed. And did you not hear Clint and Bruce? What the hell was all that about?"

Steve's face remained neutral, but he never took his eyes off Tony. "I heard them. I think-"

A voice outside the door interrupted him.

"You think they're actually going to figure it out?" Fucking Clint.

"They better, or I'm going to lock them in that room until they do." What the hell Natasha?

"I think they will," Bruce chimed in, "they're smart."

"Bruce you traitor," Tony thought to himself. 

"Well they better figure it out for themselves," Clint said, "or I'm personally going to strip them of their titles of Genius and Tactical Master." 

"Do you hear them?" Tony whisper yelled to Steve, "they're totally talking about us."

He heard a deep sigh beside him, "Let's just try to sleep, Tony."

"No, I want to know-"

"Tony."

Tony huffed and laid back down. There wasn't enough room for them to both lay there comfortable without touching, and Tony was doing his darnedest not to touch Steve. He shifted slightly, "Shit!"

"What?"

"I'm about to fall off the fucking bed. There's not enough room."

"You can scoot back. Its not like we've never touched before, Tony."

Tony's brain automatically took that sexually. "Yeah, you want to touch me, Cap?"

Steve let out an annoyed sound before behind him, "That's not what I meant," he said blandly, "just scoot back, Tony, or you're going to end up on the floor."

"Or-"

"Just do it, Stark."

Tony pursed his lips but moved his body closer to Steve's until his back was lightly touching Steve's chest.

"I might still move and then fall off the bed and break my face."

Steve laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest into Tony's back, "Yes, that would be a tragedy. Here," Tony felt him moving and a muscular arms was suddenly draped over his stomach, "now you can't fall off."

Tony's brain felt like it was short circuiting. "Um, thanks, Cap."

"Is this not okay?"

"It's okay," he whispered breathlessly.

Steve said nothing in response, only pulled Tony closer to him. Tony gulped, "So uh- they obviously did this on purpose. Why-uh-why do you think they did that?"

Another sigh out of Steve tickled the hairs on the back of Tony's neck. "I think they think we have some unresolved issues."

"About what?"

"Our feelings towards each other."

"What, they think we still hate each other? Because we don't, at least not on my end. I can't speak for you, but-"

"It's not that, Tony." He voiced changed, "Of course I don't hate you."

"No, yeah, I know...but then what feelings?"

A beat of silence before, "Romantic feelings."

Tony's body tensed up and the arm surrounding him seemed to tighten as if to not let him get away. "Romantic?" He chocked out, "What romantic feelings are we talking about here, Cap?"

Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed through the window exposing the dark room and causing Tony to jump. His body jerked again when Steve buried his face at the back of the genius's neck. 

Steve's voice was confident and sure when he answered, "I don't really think it's a secret that I like you, Tony. I have hopes that you feel the same way, but uh," his voice became insecure, "if you don't feel the same way that's fine. I would never want to pressure you into anything."

Tony laid there staring into the darkness silently. Was this really happening right now? He knew he had to say something. Something. Anything. 

He didn't say squat.

"Tony?" Steve removed his face from Tony's neck, voice small and unsure. "I'm sorry," he began to move away, "I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Tony grabbed the arm that was about to be taken away from his middle. "I-uh-I feel the same way," he said earnestly, "I just had no idea that you felt that way."

Steve replaced his arm and hauled Tony in until the were flush against each other and used his free hand to turn Tony's face to face his own. Oh wow their faces were close to each other. "Tony, how could you not know? I'm not exactly subtle."

Tony couldn't stop staring at Steve's plush, pink lips, "Wha-what do you mean?"

"All the time we've been spending together. I come to visit you in the lab and bring you food and harass you until you eat," Tony snorted and Steve smiled, "and on movies nights I always sit next to you and drape my arm over your shoulder, and I just always try to sit next to you in general," a light blush crossed Steve's cheeks, "and I took you to dinner that one time.."

Tony suddenly had an epiphany, "Was that a date?"

"Well I sort of hoped it was, but-"

"I'm so fucking stupid."

Steve was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm an idiot." Tony shook his head in disbelief, "how did I not see this? Here I thought I made my interest in you very clear, yet I didn't even notice your interest in me." He looked Steve in the eyes, "I'm stupid."

Steve smiled at him goofily, "But you're a smart kind of stupid." His gaze darkened and his leaned forward, their lips almost touching. "I'm going to kiss you now," he looked up at Tony through his eye lashes and whispered, "is that okay?"

"Oh god yes."

Steve's smile broadened and he closed the barrier between them, their lips slotting together wonderfully. Their first kiss was sweet and soft and utterly perfect. They broke apart and Tony buried his face his Steve's neck smiling like a mad man. Steve wrapped both arms around Tony and turned until he was flat on his back with Tony laying on top of him. Tony laughed and connected their lips once again. If their first kiss was sweet, then their second kiss was filthy. Their tongues battled for dominance and Tony framed Steve's face while the blond kissed him breathless. 

They kissed and kissed until they eventually had to pull back for air. Steve hugged Tony close and the genius relaxed onto his broad chest, enjoying the feeling of Steve's hand rubbing up and down his back. Tony ran one of his own hands across Steve's pecs. "You're so hot."

Steve stole another searing kiss, "So are you."

Tony smirked, "I know."

Steve nipped at his nose. "Oh," Tony said sassily, "so you want to play dirty." He moved his hands to Steve's hair and used it to pull the soldier closer to him, lips a hair's-breath away from each other's. "You want to be with me?" Steve smiled so open and honest that Tony had no doubt in his mind. "Absolutely." And Tony closed the distance and pressed their lips together once again. 

When they finally pulled apart, Tony couldn't help the yawn that escaped him. Steve's chest rumbled with laughter and he kissed the top of the brunets head. "I think it's time to sleep now."

"Nooo," Tony groaned dramatically, "more kissing."

"More kissing in the morning." Tony scrunched up his nose as Steve placed a delicate kiss there. He really was tired...

"Fine, but lots of kissing, like loads."

"Don't worry, Tony," Steve grinned, "there will be plenty of kissing from now on."

"Sir, yes, sir." He mock saluted.

Steve beamed at him and snuggled down into the covers, "Go to sleep," he whispered.

Tony cuddled into him and got comfortable, "I hope you know this whole ordering me around in bed thing is welcome."

Steve's body shook with laughter again and Tony glowed, "Go to sleep, you mess."

"You know, you taste like chocolate pop tart."

A started huff, "I bet I do. That wasn't the best pop tart I've ever had." Tony nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's too sweet for me," he lowered his voice, "but you'll never be too sweet for me."

"Oh my god, Tony." The genius was already addicted to making Steve laugh. "Close you eyes and get some rest, you menace."

"Does this mean, we're going to be sharing a bed more often?"

"You better believe it."

Tony smiled into Steve's chest and kissed it, "Good."

The thunder and lightning from the storm had moved on, but left rain pouring outside the window, it was nice and relaxing to listen to. They were just about to drift off to sleep when Tony sprung up from his position in Steve's arms and shouted, "Fucking Clint!" Steve sat up groggily, "What?"

Tony turned to him, face pursed in annoyance. "He's going to take all the credit for getting us together. That asshole! I knew he was up to something. Oh, he better watch it because I promised him when I figured out what was going on I was going to kick his ass."

Steve hummed sleepily and pulled Tony back down to snuggle him again. He buried his face in Tony's hair, "Kick his ass tomorrow. It'll be funnier that way."

Tony giggled, "You encouraging me?"

"Yes, because I'm involved too. And Clint doesn't need anything else to boast his ego."

"Haha! I knew I liked you."

"Hmm, go to sleep, doofus." A gentle kiss was placed on his neck and Tony closed his eyes to plot Clint's demise. Steve's big hand rubbed across his back soothingly, drawing Tony towards dreamland. The genius almost didn't catch the quiet whisper from next to him "I like you wearing my clothes." 

"Yeah? Guess I'll have to steal some to wear." 

"I'd like that."

And they drifted off to sleep together.

"Oh my god, it actually worked!"

Tony jerked awake and begrudgingly withdrew his face from Steve's chest and turned to squint to see who was going to be facing the wrath of sleepy Tony Stark. 

Oh for the love--it was Clint. Clint, who stood there mouth agape and leaning against the doorway in disbelief. The dumbass. The others joined him there soon after and Tony felt like a spectacle. "Hello," he said loftily, "how can we help you this morning? Here to see the show? General admission is five dollars. Cash only."

He heard a quiet laugh from beside him and saw Steve awake as well, smiling at Tony softly. "Good morning," the genius said just to the soldier, "sleep well?"

"Mm," Steve leaned forward to steal a sweet kiss, "You?"

"Mhm," he glanced back to the others, "we have company." Steve sat up completely and stretched, his muscles bulging, "Yeah, I see that. Hi guys," he waved to them, "how's it going?"

Clint continued to gape and them, while the others all smiled in congratulations. "It was about time you two," Nat told them, "we thought we were going to have to take desperate measures."

"I can't believe it actually worked," Clint exclaimed, "I'm a genius!"

Tony suddenly remembered his plan to destroy Clint, "Hey, Barton, remember what I told you last night?" Clint stared at him confused before his eyes widened in horror, "Tony-no! " He started to back out the door, "It was only to help you!"

"I don't care, I'm going to kick your ass just like I promised."

"Cap-"

"Don't drag me into this, Clint. This is between you and Tony." He grinned slyly at the genius, "Give him hell."

"WHAT?! Cap-no, wait, Tony...no!" Clint darted from the bedroom as Tony flew out of the bed to get his suit and pummel the archer. 

The others howled with laughter and no place ever felt more like home.


End file.
